


Dressed to Impress

by wanderingbeauty



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingbeauty/pseuds/wanderingbeauty
Summary: Madame de Garterobe helps Stanley with his crush on Lefou.Idea suggested to me by silvermarmoset on Tumblr.





	Dressed to Impress

The faintest rays of sunlight could be seen outside the windows of the castle; soon the stars would take their place. Hundreds of people were twirling around on the dancefloor. This had been a weekly occurrence since the curse had been lifted -- get togethers that involved a light dinner, usually soup and salad with fresh bread, and dancing for hours on end.

It was time to switch partners. Stanley let go of the woman he was dancing with and instantaneously found himself in the arms of a woman with laugh lines around her warm, loving eyes. When she smiled at him, the lines crinkled even more. “Good evening, Stanley.”

His eyebrows raised. “We’ve met before, I’m assuming. I’m sorry, but I’m having trouble remembering you.”

She leaned in close and sang a few bars of a familiar melody.

He smiled and put a hand on the small of her back, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. “Madame Garterobe! How lovely it is to finally see your face.”

They danced for awhile in silence.

“I can’t help noticing you’re not dancing with that handsome gentleman you’ve had your eye on all night.”

He laughed and felt his ears get hot. “That was a one-time thing.”

“And what does Lefou have to say about that?”

“I’m not sure,” he admitted sheepishly. “I haven’t asked him. But every time I’ve looked to him he was never looking back at me. He’s been distracted by all the beautiful women.”

“Appearances can be deceiving, Stanley.”

He pulled away slightly in an attempt to read her face. She was wearing a peculiar smirk.

“Ask him to come here for dinner with you tomorrow,” she continued.

“And what if he says no?”

“He won’t.”

“I have nothing to wear.”

“Darling, you’re spitting these excuses to the wrong person. Just go to him.” She nearly pushed him away and went to dance with someone else.

She had told him to arrive early. He glanced at his pocketwatch as he climbed the stairs to the front door -- he had twenty minutes. Surely that would be enough time for whatever Madame Garterobe had prepared.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by Belle on the other side. “Stanley!” She smiled and kissed both of his cheeks. “It’s always so nice to see you. I hope you’re hungry -- the staff has been cooking all afternoon!”

He laughed. “I’ll have to thank them later. Do you know where Madame Garterobe might be?”

She flashed a smile that told him she already knew what was going on. She might’ve even known what Madame Garterobe had planned. “Upstairs,” she said, “second door to the right.”

He tentatively knocked on the door and was greeted by an ecstatic, sing-songy “Come in!”

He opened the door to her smiling face and his worry began to vanish. “I just want to thank you so much, Madame, for--”

“Hush, hush!” She waved a hand dismissively. “It’s no trouble at all my dear!” She flitted over to the wardrobe and took an outfit off of the hanger, draping it across the bed. It was a pale rose color, with pearl accents and tons of lace detailing. It looked like it had never been worn before. “What do you think?”

He felt his eyes widen. “That’s for me?”

“Who else would it be for?” She laughed good-naturedly.

He swallowed. “I’m not so sure about this. Lefou and I haven’t talked about... what happened.”

She crossed the room and took his face in her hands. “Lefou has a kind heart, my dear. Nothing will go wrong. I promise.”

He found reassurance in her sunset eyes. “Alright.”

She helped him with his petticoats and corset, making sure not to lace it too tightly. “All these young ladies with their skinny waists,” she mumbled. “You need to be able to breathe!”

Nonetheless, when she was finished, he felt himself a little short of breath but said nothing.

She then sat him at the vanity and began grabbing jars of this, vials of that, and everything in between. “I’ll be wearing makeup as well?”

“Not too much,” she insisted. “Just something to bring out your eyes and enhance those beautiful lips.”

It didn’t take long, and when they were done she led him to the full-length mirror. “Thoughts?” She prodded. “Questions? Suggestions?”

He was silent for a moment, taking in the sight before him. The dress stopped just below the floor, flaring ever so slightly and revealing the tulle underneath. The shoes she had picked out matched perfectly, and the makeup was gorgeous -- the splash of red on his lips highlighted his black-rimmed eyes.

“I love it.” He turned to her and they embraced. “Thank you so much, Madame. I owe you.”

“Just have a good time and we’ll call it even.” She smiled and kissed his cheek.

As he wobbled on his heels down the staircase, he was thankful she hadn’t put him in a wig as well. He kept his eyes on his feet the whole way down, and when he finally reached the floor, he saw Lefou in the next room, leaning against the open doorway and beaming at him.

All of the nervousness he had felt in his stomach had vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send any requests to my Tumblr inbox!  
> wanderingbeauty


End file.
